


Pumpkin Spice Hearts

by heavenlyrare



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Autumn, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Starbucks, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyrare/pseuds/heavenlyrare
Summary: Pidge couldn't help but think how disgustingly in love Lance and Shiro was.- OR -The coffee shop-ish AU no one asked, or will ever ask for.- OR -‘i ordered a pumpkin spice latte at starbucks and you made a heart with the foam and i decided to drink it here so i can smile at you some more’ au





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic in years and it’s with a fairly new fandom??? I apologize in advance.
> 
> But I still hope that you enjoy it.
> 
> [I do not own VLD or its characters. I also don't own this AU idea. Any and all mistakes are my own.]

“A Grande Pumpkin Spice Latte, please,” said Lance with a soft smile that was small, but lit up his face all the same. He watched as the cashier— _Pidge_ was their name—pulled out his requested size, along with a black, skinny Sharpie. Without uttering a single word in regards to asking his name, their hand flew over the cup. Once they were done, they set the cup down and capped their Sharpie, slipping it back into their pocket. Their eyes locked with Lance’s and, upon seeing his confused expression, they couldn’t help but shake their head.

“You come here quite a lot, Lance. Everyone knows of you,” explained Pidge as they slid the empty Grande-sized cup to the area it’d be made. “To be honest, even if you didn’t come a lot, we’d still know you since Shiro _never stops talking about you._ ” Their tone had gotten loud enough to carry over to where Shiro was making a customer’s drink. His only response was a stutter in his smooth movements and a faint blush dusting across his pale cheeks. Despite how subtle the reaction was, Pidge still caught it and was sent into a snickering fit. It only lasted for so long until a voice was scolding them, saying, _“Pidge, stop teasing Shiro.”_

Clearing their throat, Pidge focused on Lance once more, grinning slyly as they took notice of the same pink shade dusting tan cheeks as well. “You two are so in love that it’s sickening.” There was so malice in their words. In fact, they had a teasing lilt and their sly grin had morphed into a warm smile. Lance only flushed a darker color. “Anyway, will that be all for you today?” Mutely, Lance nodded, too embarrassed to find words and construct sentences. “Alright, that’ll be four dollars and ninety-five cents.” The brunet fished out his wallet and retrieved a five dollar bill, handing it to Pidge.

“Keep the change. And the receipt,” said Lance as he made his way to the wide, empty counter next to the cash register and window display of pastries. Upon his arrival, he couldn’t help the teasing smirk that stretched his lips as he watched his boyfriend work on his drink. He let a few moments of silence envelope them before speaking, catching Shiro off guard.

“So, you talk about me at work, huh?” His smirk only widened as he saw Shiro tense slightly. “That’s pretty cute, you know~ What have you been saying? Have you been telling everyone how _amazing_ I am? How I’m the _cutest, bestest, most perfect_ boyfriend you could ever ask for?” rambled Lance. He watched with unending adoration and love as Shiro shook his head good-naturedly, chuckling softly to himself.

“’Bestest’ isn’t a word,” responded Shiro, making Lance pout at him because _that’s_ the first thing he says, as he slipped a sleeve over the brunet’s drink and pushed a stopper in its opening. Before Lance could launch headfirst into one of his many rants, Shiro continued to speak, setting his drink in front of him in the process. “But, yes, that’s the gist of what I’ve been saying.” He smiled to the point that his eyes crinkled at the corners as Lance’s earlier irritation melted into embarrassment; his honesty obviously throwing him off, despite the fact that he’s always honest and open. That’s just who he was.

Silence fell between them as Lance pulled out his stopper, licking off the residue on it. He pulled off the top and was just about to mix his drink with said stopper when he realized that the foam was in a specific shape. A heart, to be exact. Lance didn’t budge for what felt like hours, but was really only a few seconds. Finally, he lifted his gaze from his cup until it locked with Shiro’s, who was blushing a bright pink and fidgeting, but keeping his gaze.

“…You’re being quite the sap today, aren’t you?” questioned Lance as he put his top back on, not wanting to mess up the picture decorating his coffee. A smile was spreading across his lips until it became so wide that it looked painful. Shiro’s blush seemed to be overtaking his face. They were the picture of a couple that just started dating, despite the fact that they’ve been together for quite some time.

“You can be really adorable when you want to be,” confessed the brunet as he leaned over the counter and placed a chaste kiss upon soft, pink lips. Shiro’s blush had reached the tips of his ears by now, much to Lance’s delight. His surprise kiss only added more fuel to the fire since they weren’t really big on PDA, but he didn’t feel embarrassed about it. Not even when Pidge playfully exclaimed, “Ew, PDA. Stop rubbing your cutesy love in our faces.”

Lance just stuck his tongue out at them, which they did back, before taking his drink and his leave. Well, leave from the front of the store and towards the back. Usually, he’d be on his way out, but he felt compelled to bother Shiro a bit more before disappearing. Thankfully, today was slow, so he wasn’t really distracting the man from work as he continuously stared and smiled at him while doing embarrassing things like blowing kisses accompanied with winks.

The store was full of Lance’s laughter as he watched Shiro become flustered and try to ignore his presence for the sake of his heart; of Pidge’s insistent groaning and mock complaining; of Shiro’s mumbling that Lance couldn’t catch and pointed looks that were ineffective when it came to his boyfriend, especially with how red his face was. And as the Pumpkin Spice Latte warmed him from deep inside before spreading across his whole body, Lance couldn’t help but think how he gets the same feeling whenever he kisses Shiro, whenever he cuddles Shiro, whenever he’s just in the _same space_ as Shiro and how the foamy heart was the perfect thing to decorate his coffee with because the way that his coffee warms him up is the same way that his unadulterated love for Shiro warms him up.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at tumblr, yo ('attractivelysarcastic')  
> we can talk about Voltron and other things  
> you can send me prompts
> 
> or not, that's cool, too


End file.
